


红潮

by ebanter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebanter/pseuds/ebanter
Summary: Tag：光水仙，双侍光。预警：4.0cg侍光x5.0cg侍光。简介：他们的默契无需多言。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	红潮

光不知道发生了什么。

他穿着血迹斑驳的赤色羽织，上一刻还身在与帝国交战的战场前线，一刀斩下帝国兵的头颅，下一刻就眼前一花，被挥刀的惯性带着踉跄两步，伸手扶住了一条木栏杆。

他抬起头环顾一周，辨认出自己现在身处黄金港望海楼里，准确说是在一层的大厅旁。四下无人。

怎么回事？

光猛然皱紧眉头。他灰蓝的眼睛里晦暗不明，戒备地靠在一根雕龙画凤的彩柱后。

硝烟的味道尚未散去，缓缓滴血的菊一文字还在他手里。光挥刀一震，刀锋上鲜红的血线溅落地面；他把这柄从不离身的武士刀收入鞘中。

门外传来脚步声。

不止一人，光判断出来。他放缓呼吸，身形隐入廊柱投下的阴影里，手指已经重新搭在了刀柄上。

——在第一个可疑的术师或者帝国兵踏入他攻击范围的瞬间，他就能冲上去用刀刃抵住对方咽喉，迫使其他人不得轻举妄动，顺便逼问出这突如其来的传送是怎么回事。

“光，你真的没问题吗？”

熟悉的称呼让光绷紧的身躯微微一顿。这声音很熟悉，是阿尔菲诺。

紧接着他耳畔传来令他同样熟悉的声音：

“没事。”

赤红的武士袍下摆映入眼帘，光睁大了眼，终于露出难以置信的表情。

棕发红衣的武士朝阿尔菲诺点头，转身从一侧的楼梯向二楼走去。精灵族少年担忧地不时抬头看他，目送着人消失在拐角后还是离开了。

那是他自己？

光第一次怀疑起自己亲眼所做的判断，从阴影里走出来，持刀向前。他脱下木屐放到楼梯下方隐蔽的一角，赤足踩上楼梯，放轻脚步。

走廊末端响起拉门合上的声音。光心里大致定了一下房间方位，转过墙角；下一刻红色的影子骤然出现在他面前，光吃了一惊，下意识要拔刀。

但是实在太近了，他意外之下只来得及伸出一只手臂撑在身后，右手把向他倒下来的、身着红色羽织的武士抱了个满怀。

光闻到浅淡的松柏气息，从武士发丝和脖颈间渗出。这人一直在低低地喘息，头埋在光的颈窝间，嘴唇和呼吸一样湿润。

光僵在原地，过了几秒才反应过来似的，伸手搭在人的肩膀上摇了摇：“起来。”

武士埋首在他肩头，半长的棕发都被汗水打湿了，听到这句话才慢慢起身，抬起眼看向光。

确实是更年轻几分的他自己。初至远东之国的光之战士尚且年轻，样貌虽比在艾欧泽亚时成熟了些，但那双眼睛依然温柔清澈。头发长长了几星寸，棕色的发丝伏在一旁。

此刻他明显露出迷惘而震惊的神情，死死盯着光的脸。

“告诉我，”光干脆抢先截断武士说话的意图，蹙眉望向他，“对现在这个情况，你知道多少？”

武士抿了抿唇，视线从光的脸移到他腰间的菊一文字上，犹豫半晌，咬牙一把抓住光的手腕。

他声音低而沙哑：“先进来。”

光没有反抗，任武士拉着自己进了旁边一间厢房。武士深喘了一口气，锁上房门，有些无力地顺着门边滑下来。

“我也想知道到底是怎么回事……”武士瘫坐在门口，蓝色的双眼望着光。“一星时前有个自称欧米茄的机械爬虫，突然静止空间控制住所有人的行动，说着要研究人类，给我注射了一管东西。……”

他没说下去，移开目光，难堪地并紧双腿。光看了一眼就明白了。

欧米茄下达的任务必要被完成，而这应该也正是它把他带来的目的。

硝烟弥漫的战场和同伴们的身影还在他眼前。光垂下眼，他得回去。

于是光半跪在他身边的时候，武士甚至还没理解光要做什么。

“等等，”他吃惊地说道，但光俯下身吻他的嘴唇。武士在几个呼吸间便沉沦进去，在接吻的间隙里发出欲求不满的呻吟。

真嫩啊，光想。

武士看起来像是完全没有经验，被光吻得喘息连连，却又愈发贪图地抱紧光的腰凑上前去。两件赤红的羽织火一样交融，光抽开自己的腰封。

红衣委落于地，武士右手抚上光赤裸的脊背，同样属于自己的温热的肌肉让他内心颤栗。“摸这里。”光咬着他的唇含糊道，把武士的另一只手拉到自己胸前。武士便不客气地揉捏他的胸乳，饱满弹韧的肌肉在他指缝间流动。

“你之前从房里出来干什么？”光解下武士的刀和腰带，问道。武士瞥了他一眼，并未对光拿走自己佩刀的做法表示敌意，说：“去楼下冲凉。”他说话的同时拉下了光的武士袴。

光从胸腔里闷闷地笑，勾住武士的脖子把他往自己这边拽。武士顺着他的力道把光压在在榻榻米上，低头舔吮他的乳头。

“是去找三条花街的姑娘吧。”那条武士袴半脱不脱地挂在他脚踝上，光索性踢掉它，捏住武士带着短短胡茬的下巴：“黄金港的姑娘们不缺钱花，手段又很多，你这副模样进去，不知道要被她们玩成什么样子。”

武士听出光语气里调侃的意味，说不清是恼怒还是羞愤，有些脸红耳热。他确实从未接触过黄金港的享乐之地，撑起身瞥了光一眼。

“老家伙。”他低声笑骂，环住光的肩颈。“行了，帮帮我吧。”

准备工作做得很潦草，光仰倒在床铺上，从后穴里抽出沾着润滑液的三根手指，很快地意识到武士一直在盯着他，呼吸急促。

那眼神里的渴念与欲求过于明显，光叹了口气，搂住他，“进来。”

武士脸上的潮红已经直蔓延到胸膛，不由分说就抬起光的腿，凶狠地插了进去。光被他顶得甚至往后蹭了半步距离，咬牙抽了一口气。

年轻的光像是一柄锋刃，出鞘后无法控制地刺穿他。光感到痛楚，想让武士动作慢些，却又被操得呻吟都断断续续，说不出话，伏在床上往边缘爬去，就被武士一把掐住了腰拖回来，阴茎深深埋进他的身体里。

年长的男人纵使身体已经习惯被插入的性事，但受到过这样粗暴对待的次数也寥寥无几。光用膝盖顶住武士的胸口要把他推开，武士抓住他的小腿，偏过头在那削瘦的脚踝上落下一吻。

“你忍忍。”武士说，他的嗓音被情欲烧灼得发干。“我尽量轻点。”

灯光从天花板上落进光失神的瞳仁里，他夹着武士腰肢的两条长腿颤抖着滑下，武士又把它们托起，掰开光的大腿，一下一下碾磨他的肠壁。光反手抓住床单，反弓起身体，被这无师自通的酷刑折磨得近乎崩溃。

武士挟着光的腰，引着他翻了个身，从上方覆住他青筋暴起的手背，十指交扣地把光按在床上。

武士的手从光腰间抚下，握住他的阴茎。“你瘦了，”武士低声说，缓缓撸动着手里半勃的性器，“还多了这么多伤。”

他埋头舔舐着光身上的伤痕，光发出难以忍受的喘息，抽出一只手推他的头顶：“别做这些。”

“但你明明很喜欢……”武士的嘴唇滑到光锁骨到胸口的一条刀伤上，舔吻这具身躯上残留的愈合后的烙印。当他察觉到手中一片湿滑粘稠的时候几乎笑出声来。“射了？”

光权当没听见他这句明知故问的话，艰难地半撑起瘫软上身，咬住武士的耳垂，用舌头舔舐，含糊道：“快点。”

“快点什么？”武士偏过头，轻轻磨蹭着光脸庞上的胡茬。

光对武士那些心思心知肚明，又好气又好笑。自己年轻时候是这样的吗？

但他终究还是顺了武士的愿望，发出无奈的叹息，说：“继续。……操我。”

当武士射在光体内的时候，光已经没什么力气起身了。武士便抱起光，往浴室走去。

怀里的男人很轻，连日奔波在多玛与远东之间战争的经历让他显得沧桑且疲累，此刻一副意识不清的样子，半阖着眼枕在武士的臂弯里。

他实在被操得有些狠了，可怜的后穴色泽嫣红，没能完全合拢，有白色的液体顺着大腿淌下几滴。武士摸到光挺翘紧实的臀部，沾了一手淫水和精液，耳根略微发烫。

虽说是欧米茄的陷阱设计，但武士意外地并不觉得困扰。光之战士和未来的自己上了床这种事，实在太过惊世骇俗，他想，埋在心底就好了，也不会再有谁知道。

武士认真地给光做了清理，给他擦干身子，穿上那件红色的羽织。光在他肩头沉沉地昏睡，武士抱着他温暖的身体躺在床上，也闭上眼睛，沉入梦乡。

当武士在熹微的晨光里醒过来，正好看见光拉开望海楼房间的拉门。

浅淡的光线从格窗渗入，为那身赤红羽织染上柔和的轮廓。拉门外是一片纯白的光辉，武士明白那里通往光要回到的地方。

你要走了吗，他张了张嘴，想问一句，或者道个别，但终究还是没说话，只是看着光的背影。

他闭上眼，装作自己依然睡着。

但耳边传来木屐踩在地板上的声音，从门口到床前。

年长的武士停下来，俯下身给了红衣的侍一个亲吻。

一触即分，湿润而短暂的吻。

“照顾好自己。”

武士睁开眼，眼前已经空无一人。

但唇上温润的触感还在。他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，笑了。

“这可真是……”光之战士自言自语道，弯起嘴角。

【小彩蛋】

武士后来在整个房间都没找到自己穿着的木屐。

最后在望海楼一楼大厅的楼梯下面找到了，但不像是自己那一双，上面有很多划痕，沾着泥土。

武士对着这双木屐陷入了沉思，后来还是把它们刷干净了，穿在脚上。

一直在放着电音乐曲的迷你欧米茄后来被武士暴打了一顿，委委屈屈地告诉他，未来的光之战士从那扇发光的门里离开以后，会回到他被传送走的时间点上，也就是回到那个战场继续战斗，不会影响历史的发展。

武士听完终于收回敲它脑壳的刀柄，把它塞给了阿尔法。


End file.
